


Forever Home

by ElaineRoseShadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineRoseShadow/pseuds/ElaineRoseShadow
Summary: Y/N has been forgotten all throughout their life, hut maybe, after falling in to the Underground, they've finally found their forever home?





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is depressing! Do not read if in a good mood!

Invisible, rejected, ignored. That's all I've ever been. My parents were getting a divorce when my mom found out she was pregnant with me. They tried to get an abortion, but failed. After that, they just dropped me off at an orphanage, and left. I stayed there for 5 years before someone adopted me, but then forgot me, only remembering me when they noticed food missing, but they just sent me back to the center. This happened again, and again, and again, with every family I went to, I would always end up forgotten until someone remembered for a moment I was there, sent me back, then we would start right back at square one with a whole new family. Finally, after 12 years of it, I wanted it to end. Had for a while, so I climbed up this giant mountain in the Himalayas and jumped in to the hole in the middle, hoping I would die. But, as the the universe seemed to love to watch me suffer, I only got knocked out with some minor bruising. After I woke up, I met a talking flower named Flowey, who tried to kill me. I was saved by a motherly goat named Torriel who took me in and cared for me. For a while, I stayed with her. After a few months she started to show signs of forgetting, so I packed up my stuff and some pie, then went down into the basement and out the large Ruins door, never to return. On the other side I met so many great people, one's that made me laugh, one's that made me cry and one's that did a little of both. I was finally happy and finally letting in the long lost hope that I had found my forever home....but all good things must come to an end, as the saying goes, and they forgot about me. It happened, when another human fell down. Her name was Becky. She was smarter, prettier, faster, stronger, and so much more than me. They took a liking to her and the cycle began. First it was Papyrus about to let her sleep in their home, but upon suddenly remembering lived there when I walked in the room he promptly said that he'd help her move in to the Inn. Then Undyne began forgetting about our cooking lessons, Alphys our anime sessions, Sans our nights at Grillby's, so on and so forth. I....was crushed. It was like a curse, and I felt so angry, but yet so broken. I left, after they had totally forgotten about me. I found a cave in Waterfall, isolated, and untouched, and there I lived and have been living for the past 2 years. I no longer talk to anyone, I'm quiet, antisocial, dumb, fat, slow, clumsy, ugly and forgotten. And that's where this story, comes to now.

Readers POV

I sigh, finishing the sandwich in my hand I had snagged it from The Lab. I was sitting on a rock that sticks out right in the middle of a massive waterfall. I leaned forward, my arms resting on my knees and my head hanging, my hair falling in my face but I didn't lift a finger to move it, I was too tired to. I'd been losing sleep lately, causing me to be constantly tired bags under my eyes. I had stopped eating a couple weeks ago, I began losing weight rapidly, drinking from the waterfall and eating maybe once every two days, starting to grow pale from it as well, sometimes getting hallucinations. I looked down at the vast darkness that awaited beneath me, contemplating just scooting forward and falling to my death. I was about to do it, resting my palms on the ground to push myself forward when I heard voices. It was Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus and Becky. They were walking a few yards I way. I sighed, a slightly cruel smile moving on to my lips at the though of them watching me fall, maybe it'd finally click that they'd just watch their oldest friend fall to their death and do nothing to stop it. I snorted and stood up, putting my hands in my pockets, when I heard a voice a lit closer than a few yards from me. "Y/N? Is that you?" I didnt have the energy to respond and instead stepped closer. "Y-Y/N? Wh-wh-what are yo-yo-you doing?" I smiled faintly, head tilting up towards the ceiling a five o' clock shadow across my eyes. "So, you finally remember who I am. After two glorious years you've remembered me?" I heard a gasp and then "H-human. The Great Papyrus Would Never Forget A Frie-" "A friend?" I said, my head lowering back down to stare at the darkness below. "Papyrus, when someone calls someone else a friend, it means they'd never forget about each other, that they would stay together through thick in thin, through blood and tears." I smiled sadly. "But, with me, that's not the case now is it?" I heard some footsteps coming towards me. "Punk, we have forgotten, but please, ending yourself won't bring any good. It'll just hurt those who lo-" "Love me? Heh, no one ever loved me, not for long anyways. Family after family. Each one saying, no _promising_ , to never forget about me." I shook my head. "But each time, they lied, broke their promise. Every time I thought I'd finnaly found a forever home, I was cast back in to shadow because they found some shiny new toy and decided to get rid of the old one. It was always the same, even down here, when you guys found me, you acted like you'd never forget and for a moment," I laughed at my stupidity. "For a moment, I thought I had found a place I could finally call home." I heard nothing, but I sensed Undyne and Sans trying to get closer with out startling me. "But I guess there's no hope now is there? I'm tired of trying, trying to find someone to love me and take me in. There's no hope for me anymore. I'm done." And with that, I stuck my foot out, leaned forward, and fell. I heard someone shout "No!" Before I was suddenly enveloped in blue and orange magic and pulled back up. I grit my teeth, and frustrated tears poured from my dull eyes. "Let me go! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to feel the pain I just want it all to end so let. Me. Go!" I struggled as I was brought in to the arms of Papyrus. "HUMAN! THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT! PLEASE, LET US HELP YOU!" "No! I'm done! I'm sick and tired of being nothing! Being forgotten, rejected, ignored! I'm obviously not meant to be here, so why should I even stay!? There's no hope for me and there never will be, so just let me go and forget me! That's the only good thing you'll ever be able to do for me." The tears were coming harder now, and I was on the verge of outright sobbing. I had given up struggling after a while and finally just let the tears loose, choked sobs coming from my throat. I heard more footsteps, and I was suddenly engulfed in hugs, I felt someone kiss my forehead. "You'll never be forgotten, ever again, **we promise**." Becky watched from the sidelines. She felt bad and did her best to make it up to me, soon finding a place in my heart. The chain has been broken and I can now, after so many years, call this place my forever home.

_**Fin** _


End file.
